myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Luna Potter
Lily Luna Potter is the youngest child and only bilogical daughter of Harry and Ginny. She was named Lily after her paternal grandmother (Lily Potter) and Luna after a close firend of the family (Luna Lovegood.) First book In the first book, Lily was only seven and too young to attend Hogwarts. She first appeared in the kitchen at her house sitting at the table and twirling her hair, when James came in announcing he got his letter. She then went with her family to Diagon alley so James could buy his school stuff. She also went with her family to drop off James and Olivia at kings cross station. Sometime in September Lily was caught eating every flavoured beans for breakfast and had them taken away. She then went with Albus and her parents to Diagon alley so Harry could buy an owl, then to Luna lovegood's house to return her owl. At Luna lovegood's house, Lily told Luna she hoped Luna's father got better. Sometime in October Lily sent James a howler after thinking he stole her gummy bear song CD. A few days later, Lily wrote another letter to James explaining that she had simply misplaced her CD, and that she had gotten grounded for sending him a howler without permission. During the holidays, Lily got pranked by James as pay back for the howler. Then in the middle of the night Lily was attacked by Umbridge. Umbridge attempted to kill Lily with the killing curse many times. Nothing happened accept Lily got the same scar as her father. Frustrated, Umbridge kidnapped Lily and locked her in the dungeons in her house. Lily was the rescued by her father about a week later. It was discovered Lily can't be killed by magic due to how powerful the love in her heart was. Lily went with her parents and Albus to pick up James and Olivia at kings cross station. Her last appearance was when she attended the tribute with her family. She asked her father who all the people were that were buried in the grave yard. Harry informed her it was all the good people that died in the battle. Book 2 In book 2 Lily was 8-9 years old. She first appeared at home getting ready to Diagon alley. To ensure her safety from Umbridge, Lily was holding the hands of her big brothers. When she arrived at Diagon alley, she felt safe when she discovered Umbridge wasn’t there. She and her family were then met by Ali. She followed Ali to the wand shop. In late October Lily had been having horrible night mares every night. She had been having dreams about what Umbridge was planning. At first Lily couldn't rember everything about the dreams. However one night in November, Lily did recall and told her family everything. Lily as at home the night Umbridge died. In-fact after Olivia was saved, Lily teased Umbridge and told her to come after her to get the locket. In January Lily was asked to retrieve potion ingredients from the potions closet. However none of the ingredients were there, so she informed her parents. Then when Ginny went to check her room, Lily went with her. Lily took part in the tribute. Book 3 In book 3 Lily was 9-10 years old. She was Kingscross station and was upset that she was still not old enough to attend Hogwarts. Lily appeared at kings cross station when James, Albus, Jane and Olivia were coming home for the Christmas holidays. When Harry was discoveing his mum and dad were alive, Lily played her part and pointed out Sirius who was in dog form. During the Christmas party Grandma Lily was teacher her about different potions. Then when the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Lily was declared innocent right away. Lily had been staying at Luna;s house when she woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She told Luna she had a dream about Olivia, Jane and Nutcracker in the chamber and that one of them died. Lily was at Kings cross station waiting for her brothers and sisters to arrive home for the summer. She was then at the tribute and then at the restaurant. Book 4 In Book 4 Lily was 10-11 years old. She first appeared at home when she came into the kitchen asking her mum is she had seen her jumper. She was embrassed that her brother's friend Austin had seen her in her bathrobe, so she ran out of the room. She then acompained her family to the Dursley's for the family dinner. She too was brought straight home when James waved around some magic. Lily then appeared at Kings cross station to see off her brothers and sister.